The Llama, The CEO, The Mutt! Oh My!
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Sequel to Annoying Llama. Yuugi's lifestyle is now completely out in the open. Yami is far from happy about it. The Llama, The CEO, and The Mutt are more annoying than ever. Yaoi. Romance, Humor, Angst. Please read and review!
1. The Morning After

**((I spent yesterday and today rereading Annoying Llama and its sequel. I was going to continue with the sequel but after reading them I didn't like how the sequel was going. So, we are going to try this again. I'm very sorry for the lack fanfiction from me lately. I hope this helps make up for it. Enjoy! Please read and review.**

**Yuugi is 25 (I think). Marik is dark. Malik is light. All pairings remain the same. Yuugi/Bakura/Marik. Yami/Seto/Jou. Malik/Ryou. Anzu/Mai. Tarouka is Bakura, Malik, and Yuugi's last name.))**

* * *

><p>Anzu and Mai had fallen asleep on the sofa while Malik and Ryou had fallen asleep on the kitchen floor, apparently after another beer. Their tussled look told on them. However, the four of them would probably remember little of it in the morning. Three sheets to the wind and obvious to the world the entire party they could care less just who walked in and saw them.<p>

Yuugi, Bakura, and Marik had not stopped partying despite the others having fallen asleep hours ago. However, they decided to take it elsewhere. They stumbled into Yuugi's bedroom a little after four. Already overly tipsy they tripped over the boxes, each other, and everything else regardless if it was in their path or not. Despite the occasional slurred swear word they were in good spirits. In a tangled mess, they fell onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Yami who had thought about calling Seto and Jou had never actually made the call. Instead, he found himself wondering around all night. He knew he could not go to work all sweaty so he decided to head back to the house, take a hot shower, and put on fresh clothes. He was almost positive that, that would make him feel a lot better.<p>

Sugoroku glanced up from the paper when he heard the chime. "I know you live here, at least for now, but show Yuugi a bit of respect and turn around and leave." He sighed softly. After all the time they had spent together, Yami was like a son to him.

"What do mean?" Yami yawned. Now that he had slowed down, he was realizing just how exhausted he was. Now he was contemplating calling in and going straight to bed. "This isn't about Yuugi is it?" He asked only half-curious. "Because I already know about Yuugi and who is dating..."

"I figured as much. Nevertheless, I was referring to the fact that you know yesterday was his birthday and last night he had friends over. The last person he is going to want to see this morning is you." Sugoroku did not want to hurt Yami but at this point only honesty would do.

"He's just going to have to deal," Yami said angrily. All that walking was proving to have done him no good. "Not like it can make things any worse than they already with my light." He did not give grandpa time to reply as he quickly headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Harder," Yuugi mewed hoarsely into Marik's shoulder. His eyes clamped shut as Bakura filled him once more and he filled Marik. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him.<p>

"Yuugi," Bakura grunted and complied. He was doing his best to be as quiet as possible to not wake the occupants of the party that had fallen and were still asleep. He was a bit clumsy from not only a couple of hours of sleep but from having been drinking heavily.

Marik's head tossed backwards nearly knocking into Yuugi's. "More," Marik moaned into the pillow. Normally they were not as drunk or as sloppy in their love making but they were making it work.

* * *

><p>Yami was starting to wish he taken Sugoroku's advice and not come upstairs. The place was a mess. Sure, the alcohol containers were in and around the garbage but that hardly made up for the overturned furniture and other little tidbits that indicated a party. He stopped mid step as he heard noises coming from Yuugi's bedroom. Shaking his head and coming to his senses, he crept down the hall towards his room. Curiosity alone caused him to stop in front of Yuugi's room.<p>

Sugoroku did his best to ignore the house and the occupants as he went in search of Yami. He wanted to make sure the 'boy' was not attempting to do anything stupid. He growled, uncharacteristically, when he noticed Yami standing in Yuugi's doorway. "You know people go to their room for privacy."

Yami, whose cheeks were bright red, spun around, startled. He wondered how long Sugoroku had been standing behind him. He cleared his throat when he could not find words. He took a couple steps backwards before turning back around and heading towards his room.

Sugoroku praised Rah for earplugs. He did not want to know what was going on in that room, although due to Yami's gawking he had a good idea. He closed his eyes and reached forward, fumbling for the door handle. Finally having it, he pulled it shut. With that done, he headed down the hall. "I suggest you hurry up and shower so you can make it to work on time." He turned around and left before Yami could say anything, not that he would have heard it.

"So much for calling in and staying home to sleep," Yami sighed and grabbed himself some fresh clothes before heading down the hall. This was Sugoroku's house- his roof, his rules. He could hardly wait to be settled in with his lovers.


	2. The Days End

**((Enjoy! Please read and review.**

**Yuugi is 25 (I think). Marik is dark. Malik is light. All pairings remain the same. Yuugi/Bakura/Marik. Yami/Seto/Jou. Malik/Ryou. Anzu/Mai. Tarouka is Bakura, Marik, and Yuugi's last name.**

**Out of curiosity does anyone know the shipping name of this main pair? I've yet to find it. lol.))**

* * *

><p>"Ryou, Malik be men and go in here!" Mai hissed as she pointed at them. "They are your dark halves," she crossed her arms over her chest. It was nearly noon and the four of them had been up since ten in the morning. Sure, those three normally slept a bit later but they had things to do, like cleaning up the house. Sugoroku had already been more than generous and they did not want to over stay their welcome.<p>

Ryou's and Malik's toes curled and their cheeks became hot. How many times had they seen those three with little to nothing on so what was so hard about this time- attitude. They were not really 'morning' people even though Yuugi did put on a good front. They glanced over at one another.

Anzu stood up abruptly. She was tired of waiting around for those three so that they could all get this place cleaned up. Sure fair was fair when it came to cleaning up your half but when it meant taking up your entire day… She growled inwardly. "Fine! I'll do it!"

"Just don't do anything to them that I would do," Mai grinned. "And make sure and do me later," she added with a snicker. She stuck her tongue out playfully.

Ryou and Malik exchanged 'thank Heaven it does not have to be me' looks. They had lived with their darks and already knew just how temperamental they could be. "Wish you luck!" They said in unison.

Anzu glared at the two cowardly 'boys'. She knew Yuugi and she did not think that he was a bad person. Figuratively, he had been to hell and back several times and always he remained as chipper as possible- unless you counted the hatred he held for the CEO, the MUTT, and the Llama. On the other hand, there was Bakura and Marik and those two were a force to be reckoned with but so was she. Before losing her resolve, she ran her fingers through her hair and drew in a deep breath.

* * *

><p>"Alright you three," Anzu called out as she opened the door. She marched past the bed and towards the blinds. She opened them up without second thought and then turned around and took in the room. 'Wow, and I thought the house was bad,' she thought to herself.<p>

Bakura closest to the window groaned as the sunlight hit him. "Turn the fucking lamp off for fucks sake!" He growled as he rolled over and covered his eyes with the first thing he found, which happened to be Yuugi's pants.

"You will die woman!" Marik hissed as he slowly opened his eyes. Sure, he was the rock of the three when it came to sleeping but once he was up, he was up. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, if looks could kill…

Yuugi mumbled something incoherently as he slowly sat up. He leaned against the closest body, which was Marik. He stretched the entire length of himself, which was completely uncovered. He was not ready to get up.

Anzu was not about to let their little comments get to her. She wanted to get the house cleaned up so they could salvage some of the afternoon. "Pants! Now!" She growled as she snatched Yuugi's pants from Bakura and dropped them unceremoniously in Yuugi's lap. "We have to clean up this huge mess!" She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

"What the fuck," Yuugi growled as he slowly stood up, pants falling off his lap. "You could have left and let us sleep. We would HAVE eventually cleaned the house." He clenched his fists. At this particular moment, he really did not care that this was his best friend.

Bakura stood up a bit faster than Yuugi had. "Fuck off!" He wore a look to match that exclamation. He picked her up and tossed her unceremoniously out of the room, to land Heaven only knew and he did not care. He smirked and slammed the door.

"Thanks I owe you one," Marik grinned as he too stood up. "Had you not done that I was going to crush her." He cackled, and sent chills down Yuugi's spine. He bent over and picked up Yuugi's pants before stretching the length of himself.

"What a way to wake up, death and destruction. All I need now is a bowl of Wheaties to make the morning complete." Yuugi despite yawning grinned. He stretched some more, trying to completely wake up. "We really should have never bothered sleeping," he said as he glanced at the clock.

"My kind of day," Bakura chuckled. "Especially if you keep up with moves like that," he kissed Yuugi briefly on the lips. He yawned as he ran his hands through his hair, trying to make some sense of it.

"As much as I'd love to fuck you both we've already fucked the stuffing out of this room and I don't think it can handle another round of us," Marik said as he motioned to the room. Ah, the joys of being beyond drunk.

"Everything in here is replaceable," Yuugi licked Bakura's lips before pulling him into a more than simple, brief kiss. He reached behind him and grabbed Marik's hand, making him stumble forward. He blindly stroked Marik's cock.

* * *

><p>Anzu hit the sofa with a thud, nearly causing it topple over. After a couple of heavy pants, she managed to wear a death glare to rival Bakura's fairly well. She looked towards Ryou and Malik. "Don't you fucking dare say it," she growled at Ryou and Malik who were doing everything they could to container their laugher, their faces held 'I told you so looks'.<p>

"Don't say what?" Sugoroku asked as he reached the top of the stairs. He was coming up for a bit of lunch, hoping to find the occupants sleeping or at least decent. He was thankful that he lucked up on them being decent.

"I told you so," Ryou managed to say before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laugher, causing Malik to follow suit. Already knowing what was going to happen from having spent a good deal of time with his darker half, he felt little pity. He did after all try to warn Anzu.

"I still wonder how Yuugi handles them," Malik said in between laughing and catching his breath. "Trust me when I say that isn't the half of our darker halves strength." Finally managing to calm down he put his arm around Ryou's waist.

"Should I even ask?" Sugoroku questioned as he looked towards Yuugi's room. His gazed landed on the door just in time to accompany a rather loud crash. "Better not," his cheeks turned a little pink. "I'm going to grab that sandwich and go back down stairs. Don't worry about cleaning up the mess- I'm sure they'll get around to cleaning up later." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before heading off towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Yuugi, Bakura, and Marik were fresh from a shower. Their bodies still gleamed, beads of water running down their bodies. Since Yuugi's room was just down the hall and everyone seemed to have vacated the home they opted to not dress in the bathroom, thus only wearing small towels to get from one point to the next.<p>

Yuugi stretched still trying to work out the kinks. "I should probably call Anzu and apologize," he said as he picked up his cell phone from the coffee table. He plopped down on the sofa, his towel coming slightly undone but he was not worried about it.

"She's lucky that we were asleep," Bakura grumbled. He held onto his towel as he bent over and grabbed the garbage bag. "Give me a hand here. I think these are mostly yours anyways," he glanced over at Marik.

"You're probably right. I think yours and Yuugi's already got carted out to the street," Marik smirked. He collected up the cans and stuffed them into the bag. "Yeah, we probably should apologize to Anzu. They were nice enough to straighten up most of the mess."

"I won't let them know that you said that," Yuugi grinned. "I'll wait and call her when we get home that way we can get this done twice as fast." He knew that if you gave Anzu a minute she would take an hour. He was about to stand up and help when he heard the door open. "It's probably just grandpa," he said when they all looked towards the door.

"We'll give him a heart attack," Bakura chuckled as he motioned towards them. They were clad in towels. Sure, they wore them well, a little too well. He was sure that was the last thing Yuugi's grandpa wanted to see, three practically naked grown men standing in the living room.

Marik smirked when Bakura motioned towards him. "He's probably seen a lot worse," he said as he fluffed the sofa pillows. He was not in any hurry to run off to the room just to get dressed; it was not as if they were entirely naked.

"Where are we eating this evening?" Yami's voice carried up the hall. Having been on the phone he had not been listening to anything Sugoroku had to say. Figuring that no one was upstairs, he was already undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yuugi!" Startled to find people in the living room, Yami took several steps backwards. Seeing the expression on his lights face, he scanned him. Today was just full of surprises. He tried to keep the casual look but it was a tad bit too hard to.

"Yeah that's my name," Yuugi growled when he saw whom it was coming up the stairs. The last person he wanted to see today was Yami, aka 'the llama'. He stood up abruptly causing his towel to come the rest of the way undone. 'Fuck!' He swore through the mind link. "Keep staring at me like that and I'll snap you in two!" He bent over and snatched up his towel.

Yami crossed his arms and stood defensively. "You really should learn to close the door. Really got an eye full this morning," Yami retorted. Someone having already caught him once today, he should have kept that to himself to avoid consequences.

"Just how many times have you 'unintentionally' snuck a peek?" Bakura's eyes narrowed.

Yami really wanted to avoid that question all together. Clamming up was another bad mistake on Yami's part. He swallowed the lump in his throat. When had he become so timid and docile?

Marik was just about to chime in with an insult when Yuugi held up his hand. He really, really did not want to deal with the Llama today. However, with his interest risen about one thing, he could not help but to ask.

"So tell me Yami if the three of you lust after me how is it you plan to ask the Blue Eyes to bond you?" He already knew the answer; it was simple, they never planned commitment. They were three completely separate people with very different agendas and with one common factor.

Yami did not know whether or not Yuugi was prodding around for answers or if he really knew. Regardless his facial expression told all. He did not need to speak.

"Hurts don't it? Knowing that you have nothing all. Think of that the next time you look at me." Yuugi gave it a moment for that to sink in before he continued. "I'm over you Yami. I'm over the hurt you caused. I am bonded, and protected with blessing by our chosen guardian. You three best change your ways or you will never be happy and your chosen guardian will never bless you. Instead, she will destroy you. You know how much pain that would cause Blue Eyes. Kisara gave her life to give Seto Blue Eyes. Imagine having to destroy the person you gave your life for." His voice a bit too soft for the blow he had just dealt.

Yami opened and closed his mouth. He wanted to say something, anything but found that nothing at all would come out of his mouth. He knew that Yuugi had to be right. That demonic creature Bakura could so easily summon would not think twice about tearing its Master/s in two if given the chance. Yet it was the one that bound and protected them.

With that, the three headed to Yuugi's room to get something clothes and finish straightening the room so that they could leave. There were still plenty days ahead to torture the 'Llama'. They were certain he was not going to turn tail and leave so easily even if proven wrong repeatedly.


	3. Change of Plans

**((Enjoy! Please read and review.**

**Yuugi is 25 (I think). Marik is dark. Malik is light. All pairings remain the same. Yuugi/Bakura/Marik. Yami/Seto/Jou. Malik/Ryou. Anzu/Mai. Tarouka is Bakura, Marik, and Yuugi's last name.**

**My Beta CrowNoYami is a bit swamped at the moment but as soon as she finishes you'll have the edited version. For now enjoy the 'raw' version.**

**More for personal use: Jack works at the nightclub. Mark works at the pancake place. Sam works at the restaurant.))**

* * *

><p>Not that Yuugi had brought much with him since most everything was already at his lovers place but still the house was cramped, almost unbearable in certain rooms. He sighed softly as he sat on a small box that contained his videos as he stared at the already overflowing video cabinet. He cringed when he thought about his video game and music collection.<p>

Yuugi reached into his back pocket when he felt it buzz. The conversation was brief, and formal. "Well that just settles it," he grumbled as he dropped his cell phone on the floor. He leaned back, half draped on the box, his arm over his eyes. "Fuck!"

Bakura glanced over at Marik, the joke about Yami suddenly forgotten. Marik and he were both spring-cleaning the living room while Yuugi was putting his stuff up. "What was that about?" He called, out from the living room, having felt Yuugi's disappointment.

"We won't be traveling," Yuugi said solemnly. It was not that he wanted to go to America just to get away from the three pests; he was actually looking forward to it. "Upon further inspection they found one too many problems with the building. Error in our favor so we aren't legally bound and the money is being refunded in full…"

Marik who had crept as silently as possible into the room, stood over Yuugi. He loved the way Yuugi could bend and move in the oddest of ways. "Seriously though who cares. We'll just take our conquest elsewhere," he grinned.

Bakura leaned on the doorframe and laughed. "We could take that honeymoon we never got to take." Due to Yami and Yuugi's grandfather not knowing at the time that they performed the ritual they were not able to do anything 'drastic' like go on a honeymoon to celebrate.

Yuugi moved his arm and put it under his head. He looked at Marik and Bakura and grinned. "I'm pretty sure we already consummated our bonding," he chuckled. "It does sound nice though. But where would we go."

"With the money we have 'saved' up we could actually just buy us a small vacation home," Marik grinned. He looked into those large violet eyes before taping him on the nose. "You shouldn't look so down, it's not you."

"Is anything else bothering you?" Bakura asked sitting on the floor next to Yuugi. They could discuss the purchasing of a vacation home or take a vacation or both later. He glanced around the room and noticed that Yuugi had not really unpacked anything. "Not changing your mind are you?"

"Nothing fits," Yuugi groaned as he motioned around the room at the over flowing shelves. He returned his arm over his eyes. He looked very dramatic all sprawled out on top of the box. "Maybe I should seriously consider selling half this shit."

"That's what we get for living with a hoarder," Marik grinned as he pointed to Bakura. "I blame the fact that he was once a thief. Knowing he could get away with it, he snickered. They all had some form of a dark past- except Yuugi, his was more recent and was not actually all that bad at all.

Bakura, though grinning, narrowed his eyes. He remained quiet for the moment. He really did not have a retort for that one.

Yuugi snickered and from under his arm looked over at Bakura. "Well then I'll leave this project up to you," he stuck his tongue out playfully as he sprung onto his feet with agility to match that of the most prized cat. He strode over to Bakura and kissed him lightly on the lips. "When you're done," he whispered as he cupped his lover's crotch area.

Bakura moaned against Yuugi's lips. He was still amazed at the things his lover could do with the tiniest of touches. It was all he could do to not turn the situation around. He was still not completely use to having to play fair.

"At least we lifted Yuugi's spirits, "Marik chuckled and strode past the two. There was still a lot to accomplish in the living room and he wanted to be finished before or by time, Bakura had accomplished his task. He was not about to miss 'play time'.

* * *

><p>"How about we buy a piece of property on the beach and build us a little place there," Yuugi said as he took the chairs down from the tables. It was Friday and despite his usual eagerness to work, today he was only half here- Bakura had never finished putting things away and they had not had time to play. He made small talk about the vacation home to keep his mind occupied with other thoughts.<p>

"As tempting as that sounds it reminds me a lot of the desert," Bakura chuckled. He rung out a rag and wiped down the countertop of the bar to rid it of dust that had collected over the days they had been closed.

"At least there is water at the beach," Marik chuckled as he grabbed a broom. "Not to mention it is a lot better option that buying a piece of property somewhere in the mountains where it gets cold and snows." He really was not one for the cold, wet, white crap that fell onto the ground and clung there until it got hot enough to melt. It was tough to drive in, and offered little enjoyment in his opinion.

"Well there is always lake front property we could look into." Yuugi gave a small smile. He really did not like camping or bugs. "I'm sure we'll think of something," he said seconds later, sounding more chipper.

"I suppose the beach wouldn't be that bad of a choice if we wanted to take summer trips," Bakura mused aloud. "It isn't like we don't know how to handle the heat and the abundance of sand."

"Planning a trip to the beach?" Jack questioned when he came into the bar; he had overheard the last parts of the conversation between them. He grabbed a rag from the bar and started wiping the tables down.

"We won't be going to America," Yuugi sighed. Despite the fact of being able to purchase vacation property, he was still a little disappointed about not being able to open that second bar.

Marik snuck up behind Yuugi and put his arms around him. "We're going to take the money and buy us a vacation home. We are just having a hard time picking a place." He kissed his lover's forehead before running his fingers through golden bangs.

"You'll work it out. You three could make living in a cardboard box look easy," Jack chuckled.

"Tempting option but no," Bakura laughed.

* * *

><p>Yuugi pulled the chair out and flipped it around. After sliding the tray onto the table, he straddled the chair. He leaned forward rested his arms on the backing. "You two boys enjoying yourself?" He used his best playful but saucy voice.<p>

Mark from the corner of his eye glanced over and saw Yuugi sitting there watching them. He laughed as he stopped kissing Sam. "Guess we did get carried away didn't we?" He grabbed one of the beers off the table and made that his current focus.

"Getting carried away would be you two all hot and heavy on my table," Yuugi gave them both a wink. "Although I am not one to play match maker I'm happy to see the two of you together and happy." He handed Sam his beer since he had yet to reach for it.

"Are you okay Yuugi?" Sam asked as he took the beer. "That damn llama had you pretty worked up the other day. I was really concerned and was going to call but in the end I didn't because I didn't want to pry."

"I'm just fine. Thank you for the concern," Yuugi said as he ran the back of his hand across Sam's face. "You know though that my lovers wouldn't ever let anything happen to me." He glanced back over his shoulder and towards the bar.

"Wait! The way you just worded that- does that mean?" Mark was implying that Yuugi had finally told the llama about his relationship with Bakura and Marik. He knew it was coming but he half wondered how it went down.

"You both know that regardless of him knowing or not they would still beat the shit out if him if he were to harm me." Yuugi smiled softly- contently. "But, to answer your question- yes he knows." He looked back at Mark and Sam. "He's now more annoying than ever," he giggled for a second.

"I'm sure it will get easier," Sam smiled and Mark nodded in agreement.

"Well you two better not go running off anywhere because we are staying right here. The deal fell through with us opening a bar in America but that's okay because we decided we'll just buy us a vacation home." Yuugi winked and stuck out his tongue just enough to be playful.

"We won't be running off into the sunset anytime soon," Mark laughed as he took a swallow of his beer.

"Okay then," Yuugi chuckled. With use of the chair, he put on a pretty good show as he stood up. After flipping it back around, with a flick of his hip he had it pushed in. "I'll catch up with you two some more later," he winked and walked off.

* * *

><p>Yuugi drew Bakura's bottom lip between his lips. He sucked a little more than playfully just before he nibbled. "Rah, I'm so fucking horny. Did you seriously have to take all afternoon to put things away?" He half moaned, half whined as he put his lover's hand on his clothed erection.<p>

Bakura's tongue idly traced Yuugi's lips. It was everything he could do to refrain from giving the crowd a show. He certainly wanted to oblige his lover and help him with the problem he had helped create. "Between my shit and yours it took longer than I thought," he grumbled.

"And, then there's me," Marik chuckled as he slid his fingers under Yuugi's chin and turned his head. "Who hardly has anything because there isn't a point with you two around," he kissed him briefly on the lips before moving to place other kisses on his jaw line. He ran his hand down Yuugi's chest before letting it join Bakura's.

Yuugi's head was spinning. His body was spiraling out of control. "Please," he moaned. He was having a hard time focusing on his task. "They won't miss us if we slip away for a few minutes." He lifted his hips and forced his erection into their cupped hands.

Marik glanced over at Bakura before glancing back over at Yuugi. "Loves, we're attracting a good number of looks." Finding this situation amusing, he smirked. He caressed Yuugi's cheek with his hand before sweeping his bangs from his eyes.

"Get them tiger," Bakura whispered before nibbling on his ear a little. He half wondered how Yuugi would let this play out. Knowing him, he had a trick or two up his sleeve to turn this situation to play right into his hand.

Yuugi loved the spot light. He nodded his head slightly before letting his head lull back as he moaned particularly loud. He then brought his fingers to his lips as he lifted his hips again forcing his erection into his lover's hands once more. He would just have to 'suffer' a little bit longer. He tried reminding himself that good things come to those who wait.

Marik and Bakura both about creamed their pants with Yuugi's sudden display. It really was nothing out of the ordinary for their lover but still he always managed to catch them both off guard a good bit of the time. What he did though attracted a good number of people to the bar.

Yuugi arched his back and looked one of the new comers in the eyes. He did not need a pole to be alluring or sexy, that object was simply a prop for him. He licked his top lip before using that finger that was already in place to trace his lips. "Go ahead and whisper your order dears I'm paying attention." He partly shut his eyes.

Once Yuugi had gotten everyone's orders and had whispered them to his lovers, he slowly made it so his entire body was on the bar. He stretched the length of himself out, arching slightly. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up with his elbow so that he could pass the drinks out as they were ready.

Yuugi grinned wickedly as he tapped each one on the nose. "You boys have a good evening," he sat up slowly and let his legs dangle before slowly slipping off the bar. As he walked past them, they all eagerly stuffed bills into his belt loops. "Thanks," he whispered seductively.

Bakura and Marik glanced at one another before glancing over at Yuugi's retreating form. They were not the only ones watching them; everyone else at the bar was also. His lover's certainly had their work cut out for them as far as crowd control.

Yuugi turned around and blew a kiss towards the bar. Though it would be interrupted as a gesture for everyone it was actually only meant for his lovers.


	4. A Raven Haired Man

**((Enjoy! Please read and review.**

**Yuugi is 25 (I think). Marik is dark. Malik is light. All pairings remain the same. Yuugi/Bakura/Marik. Yami/Seto/Jou. Malik/Ryou. Anzu/Mai. Tarouka is Bakura, Marik, and Yuugi's last name.**

**If you go by the years they were born Mokuba is 6 years younger than Yuugi. That would make Mokuba 19ish.  
><strong>

**More for personal use: Jack works at the nightclub. Mark works at the pancake place. Sam works at the restaurant.))**

* * *

><p>It was the last dance of the night. Eyes half lidded, Yuugi was lost in his own world as he twisted and twirled around the slender, heated pole. His body acted as if it was one with the inanimate object. Other than an occasional inaudible moan, his breathing was even and shallow.<p>

Mokuba watched Yuugi in awe, half-wishing he was just as graceful as he was- after all, the boy he was currently worshiping with his eyes was his inspiration. This passion turned profession was not something that his brother knew of. In a way, he used dancing as an outlet for anger as much as Yuugi did.

"Like what you see?" Bakura chuckled. The place was loud so it was not hard to sneak up on the youth. He could not help himself in teasing the raven-haired boy who he had not seen in here before, hell had not seen in a couple of years.

Mokuba choked on his scream as he spun around. He drew in a few quick breaths before nodding his head. "May I?" He asked, panic in his voice. His heart raced so face that he felt as if it would jump right out of him. He was not sure how else to go about asking for a job. This place was not one that you just walked in and inquired. They picked you and expected you to earn your place.

"What the fuck would some rich bitch want to be up there for?" Bakura snarled. He might have been a bit softer had he had some clue about the boys back ground and current standing in the scheme of things. For all he knew the CEO had sent him to be a spy.

"I could care less about my brothers millions," Mokuba spat back, eyes narrowing. "Please," he said a bit more softly as he drew in a breath to relax himself, "you won't be disappointed." At least he hoped not.

"He's got as much spunk as our lover up there," Marik chuckled. He had only caught the last bits of the conversation, but nonetheless his curiosity was peaked. "Let's let the rich bitch have a go. Worst case he gets laughed at, best case we get a new employee." He grinned mischievously. "The later means we just have something else to piss the CEO off with."

"I could care less about my brother," Mokuba growled. "We haven't talked more than a collective hour since his two lovers moved in with him." He grinned when he saw Yuugi traipsing down the stairs, swinging his hips wantonly, drawing cheers and the like from the crowd.

Mokuba shrugged off the last comment about his brother. This may not have been about pissing him off but he did not care one way or the other the outcome in the end. "Thank you."

"We've got every possible permit a person can own so feel free to take off as much as you like," Marik said as he motioned towards the stage. He snaked his other arm around Bakura's waist.

Yuugi glanced from Mokuba who was standing in the middle of the path to Bakura and Marik. He leaned in and gave both of them a quick kiss before turning his attention to the raven-haired male. "What brings you here?" He had no current reason to dislike the man.

Yuugi was already standing in front of them by the time Mokuba had a chance to comment on what Marik had said. "You'll see," he said simply as he smiled towards Yuugi.

Marik walked up on stage and whistled to get everyone's attention. "Alright gents keep your places. We have one last performance. Treat him nicely. It's his first time here." He spoke loud enough that everyone could hear him over the music. There was a mixture of teasing and sincerity in his voice. He chuckled as he walked off stage.

Yuugi glanced up at Bakura who gave him a 'blame the other guy' look. He laughed and leaned into his lover as he waited for their other lover to join them. Having never pinned Mokuba for this sort of thing he was curious to see what he could do.

Bakura wrapped his arms around Yuugi and gave him a squeeze.

It was a minute or two before Marik joined him. Mokuba had handed him a disk with the song he wanted to use. He did not question or protest, most dancers brought what they wanted to use. "You two look cozy. Have room for one more?" He teased as he came to stand beside his lovers.

Mokuba's music was almost an exact match to Yuugi's, wordless and a good rhythm. It was music that if given a chance could swallow a person whole and carry them off to a place all of their own. He had never danced in a bar with the option to take it all off so he settled on dancing in just his jeans. He had provocatively kicked his shoes off and tossed his shirt aside. Every inch of what was reveled proved eye candy; his muscles very well defined. Unlike Yuugi he was more innocent in movement and a bit faster, it was made apparent he had the skill but had yet to refine it.

"He's not half bad," Bakura smirked. "Nothing," he licked the shell of Yuugi's ear, "absolutely nothing comes close to you." He growled positively as he gripped his lover's hips firmly and rubbed himself against him.

Bakura was making Yuugi quickly forget the world around him, he moaned. He stood up on tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. He lulled his head to the side. A second moan, caused by a hand gripping his clothed erection, was contained as Marik took advantage of his open mouth and kissed him fiercely.

Mokuba cleared his throat, which earned himself three sets of hazed eyes and annoyed expressions.

"Stick around and we'll set you up with some paper work." Yuugi mumbled, he had already read both of his lover's thoughts on this. He disentangled himself and headed in the direction he knew that he would find Jack.


	5. Lemon

**((Enjoy! Please read and review.**

**Yuugi is 25 (I think). Marik is dark. Malik is light. All pairings remain the same. Yuugi/Bakura/Marik. Yami/Seto/Jou. Malik/Ryou. Anzu/Mai. Tarouka is Bakura, Marik, and Yuugi's last name.**

**More for personal use: Jack works at the nightclub. Mark works at the pancake place. Sam works at the restaurant.**

**Don't know if I like the end but I do know I like the rest of it. Enjoy a 'pointless' lemon.))**

* * *

><p>Yuugi could have, and normally would have, sat with his lovers during Mokuba's paperwork process; however, after having things left unfinished he was in no mood to sit still. He was trying his best to work out his frustrations by practicing. He was finding it hard to practice; the jeans restricted a lot of his movement. Deciding on the fact that Mokuba had his nose to the paper and the rest of the occupants in the bar had already seen him, he tossed his pants off to the side to join his shirt and shoes.<p>

Bakura grinned mischievously as he watched Yuugi from the corner of his eye. He was growing harder by the second as he watched his lover practically make love to the pole. "If you want to keep your life I suggest that you keep your eyes on the paper," he said quickly when he noticed Mokuba sitting up to stretch.

"And, sadly it wouldn't be us to snuff your life out," Marik chuckled mischievously. He squeezed Bakura's thigh and winked as he glanced over at Mokuba, "He gets anal when people catch him in a state of undress."

Like any person told not to, Mokuba looked up from the paperwork and glanced around the room. He clenched his jaw shut to keep it from dropping. The brief glimpse he got before quickly looking down again was more than enough to rouse him below; Yuugi looked better than the God of Sex himself.

"Go on you two," Jack chuckled. "I can handle the last of the paper work and close up when it's done," He said as he nudged both Marik and Bakura on the shoulder, he was one of the few that could get away with such a gesture. He pulled out a chair and took a seat beside of Mokuba.

"Thank you," it was hard to tell who had said it first due to the chairs noisily hitting the floor as they bolted for Yuugi.

"Are they always like this?" Mokuba questioned out of curiosity.

"They live entirely for each other and seize every opportunity that arises," Jack grinned mischievously.

* * *

><p>They were not even half way up the stairs to their place when they started removing clothing at a feverish pace. Normally by now they would have done had a go, or still been in the act.<p>

"I thought you'd two never get done," Yuugi moaned lustfully before Bakura kissed passionately. He moaned and thrust himself against his lovers when they both had pinned him against the door. He was half tempted to 'scream take me here but refrained due Jack and Mokuba still being in the bar.

Marik did not give Yuugi a second to breath after Bakura pulled away from the kiss before he was kissing Yuugi himself. "Someone open the fucking door," he growled impatiently. His hands were groping all the flesh that was currently available to him.

Bakura a little less occupied than his other two lovers at this particular moment blindly felt around for the doorknob. "Fuck it's locked," he should not have been surprised, they always locked the door. "Who has the fucking keys?" He growled impatiently.

"No one has the keys," Yuugi whimpered. Marik licking and nibbling on his neck caused a shiver to run through him. "In our pants," he panted. He gripped his and Marik's cocks with both his hands and started stroking the both of them.

Bakura mentally smacked himself. He glanced over his shoulder and spotted a pair of pants two steps down. At this moment, he did not know whose they were and he could have really cared less, the site in front of him was HOT! He quickly stumbled down those couple of steps and fished around for the keys.

Seconds later, they were inside their home.

Yuugi's steps forward forced Marik to walk backwards. He did not stop until Marik's knees hit the kitchen table and he was sliding on it. He grinned wickedly and then bent over. In one swift movement, he 'swallowed' Marik's entire length.

"Fucking Rah!" Marik hissed as his legs spread without thought. His headed lulled back as his fingers tangled in the spiky, tri colored mess of his lover. Just when he did not think 'heaven' could get any better he felt a set of slick fingers push into him. "Yes!"

Yuugi knew Bakura was standing right behind him watching the scene unfold as he sucked Marik off. His lover could be a voyeur at times. He held out the bottle of lube as he mumbled, "fuck me now."

Bakura was not dumb and was not about to stand around much longer watching when Yuugi had made a very blunt request. He quickly slicked up his fingers and started to finger fuck Yuugi to stretch him for the thick cock that would soon fill him instead.

A moan tore through Yuugi as Bakura fucked him with his fingers, teasing and prepping him. He released Marik's cock with a pop. Eyes half lidded he looked up lustfully at Marik. He kissed him fiercely, passionately as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into position.

Marik moaned into the kiss. Not about to let Yuugi give them a moment to adjust, he wrapped his legs around him. His head lulled to the side to give his lover complete access to his neck to lick and nibble.

Bakura gripped Yuugi's hips and thrust into him. He was quick to match the rhythm his lovers had already set. "Fuck you're hot! Slick and tight," he moaned into Yuugi's ear. He moved one hand and reached forward to pinch Marik's nipples.

Yuugi gasped as Bakura filled him and breathed into his ear. He started chanting a string of non-comprehensible words as he thrust forward into Marik's body and backward so that Bakura filled him. He was drunk on pleasure.

Marik took hold of his cock and started to pump himself to the current rhythm. His body shook violently with pent-up with pleasure. "More! Fuck me!" He demanded huskily. He was breathless and rapidly becoming tingly.

They continued their feverish, animalistic pace until they tipped over into euphoria and orgasm took them. Tired and spent they fell to the floor, completely missing the table. Sated, they curled up on the floor.


	6. The DJ Booth

**((Enjoy! Please read and review.**

**Yuugi is 25. Marik is dark. Malik is light. All pairings remain the same. Yuugi/Bakura/Marik. Yami/Seto/Jou. Malik/Ryou. Anzu/Mai. Tarouka is Bakura, Marik, and Yuugi's last name.**

**More for personal use: Jack works at the nightclub. Mark works at the pancake place. Sam works at the restaurant.**

****Thank you everyone for reviewing and supporting this fic! *hugs* I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Work got hectic, then I got sick, and then there was NaNoWriMo. But, I am back!**))**

* * *

><p>Currently occupying the DJ booth was Anzu and Yuugi, both of them sprawled out of the floor. Yuugi was wearing only a pair of worn faded jeans, and Anzu was wearing a short skirt and long sleeve shirt. Scattered pens and towering stacks of CDs surrounded them. They were sharing music, mixing and matching new and old songs- from all of that they were making new CDs to dance to at work. Both of them hated to perform to the same thing repeatedly.<p>

"So how have things been?" It had been a week since Anzu had, had a chance to really talk to her friend. The last chance they had was at his birthday party. What little talking they had done at the party was trivial and hardly memorable.

"They've been days," Yuugi still amazed at how much could happen in a week laughed. "Even if I am a year older and no longer living at home it really is not all that different from before." He reached for a nearby pen and scribbled something onto the appropriate area of the CD. "Yami doesn't annoy me as much."

"Give it time," Anzu mumbled. "I cannot believe how much a total jerk he turned out to be. And to think we were both crushing on his pretty hard." Her crush had quickly ended as soon as she realized her best friend was completely head over heels for his darker half. It was all for the better anyways because if she had not stopped fawning over Yami she would have never realized her attraction to Mai.

Yuugi smirked, "Jerk is putting it nicely." He put the cap back on the pen before resting his head on folded arms. "I'm happy though that in the end things worked out the way they did." You could tell that he was reminiscing by the look in his eyes.

"I am too. As hard as you've worked to get back on track you deserve to be happy." As Anzu stretched to reach a pen, she knocked one of the many stacks of CDs over. It caused the both of them to cover their ears and cringe. She let out an inaudible swear word.

Yuugi laughed. They were both klutzes at times and although they both had not foreseen this, it was bound to have happened. "At least for the most part it landed and scattered away from the new stuff," he said trying to remain positive.

"You two really know how to tear the place up," Bakura teased. In tow was Mokuba who had dropped by. He had requested Yuugi to see if he could get some music similar to his own from him. "You know I'm going to have to punish you later."

Just the thought of Bakura smacking his ass made Yuugi's eyes roll into the back of his head. He moaned seductively, "I can't wait." He shifted his position so that he was on all fours and wiggled his ass in front of Bakura. He was completely unaware of Mokbua.

Anzu buried her head in hands. Despite that, she had a hard time hiding the blush. She knew that Bakura was only being a tease and that no harm would actually come to her friend. "Could you two like save it?" She and Yuugi may have been open but they certainly were not into 'free shows'.

"I got a little carried away- sorry," Yuugi laughed. He had completely forgotten about his best friend. He settled back down and rolled over so he could see his lover easier. In addition, he was giving Bakura eye candy.

Had it not been for Anzu's request Bakura would have knelt down and smacked Yuugi's swaying ass. "What he said," he smirked as he pointed to Yuugi. "On a more serious note Mokuba is here to see you Yuugi."

"We'll taint the poor dear," Anzu blurted out. "If we haven't already after that little display of yours Yuugi," she sighed as she sat up. Then it dawned on her and a look of shock came over her, "Wait. Why is Mokuba here?"

Bakura reached out and grabbed Yuugi's arm. He pulled him up just enough that he could meet him for an easy, quick kiss. "Later." With that, he was gone.

Yuugi sighed contently. He remained propped up on his elbows. He tilted his head back to look at Anzu. "We hired him the other night. He isn't as innocent as you think he is," he paused, "Although, he still has a lot of work to go before he is as tainted as us," he teased.

"Apparently, or else he would have been all over this conversation by now like a bear is to honey." Anzu scooted the mess of CDs to the side and patted the floor space next to her. "Come on. Don't just stand in the door way like some crazy pervert."

Mokuba could dance with the best of them when the music was going; however, in situations like this he was still socially awkward. He nodded his head and tiptoed around the stacks, pens, and mess. "Thank you," he said as he sat down.

"I promise you we don't bite," Yuugi grinned as he rolled back onto his stomach. He was just as graceful with simple moves as he was when he was dancing with a pole for a partner. "At least we won't bite you. As for our partners," he laughed.

"Yuugi!" Anzu exclaimed. The blush renewed. She playfully punched her friend in the arm.

Mokuba smiled shyly. These two had not changed much towards each other over the years. "I wanted to see if I could borrow some music." Not wanting to open a huge complex issue that he wanted to know nothing about he was completely avoiding the previous topic.

Yuugi playfully stuck his tongue out at Anzu. "Actually you can have some," Yuugi said to Mokuba as he pointed to the stack of previously used CDs. It was the stack that both himself and Anzu were bored with.

"I never pictured you as the type to dance." Anzu said as she pushed what Yuugi had pointed to over to Mokuba. "What does your brother think?" Her nosey side tended to get the best of her at times.

"I don't care what he thinks. We haven't really talked much since he started seeing those two." Mokuba did not look at either of them. Instead, he occupied himself with the CDs he was being handed. Having been previously used the writing was a bit hard to read. Despite that, he was sure he would love the music.

"Those three really fucked up a few good relationships." Yuugi ran his fingers through his spiky, tri colored hair. "Although I think I am the one that could the worse end of it."

Mokuba looked quizzically at Yuugi. He half wondered how Yuugi thought he had gotten the worst end of it. He had lost his brother in all of this. When he heard Anzu clear her throat, his attention focused on her.

"He rushed home one day to profess his love to that jerk only to catch the three of them in the act. After that day, he spiraled out of control- it nearly killed him." Anzu not wanting to tear open old wounds had shorted the story up considerably. It was still a touchy subject, one that was often touch and go.

"Anzu pulled me out of it," Yuugi picked up the CD closest to him, "and then she helped me get what I want." He got up on all fours and stretched the length of himself, as a cat would have; having been laying down for a considerable bit had made him a bit restless. "I am not use to all this lounging," he yawned as he came to sit on his knees, stretching some more.

Mokuba watched the entrancing moves Yuugi was making. He did not have a clue about the lost expression on his face or that he had actually begun to star.

"Keep staring at him like that and he might expect a tip," Anzu teased. She was use to Yuugi being very open and extremely relaxed around people he knew and trusted. It did not faze her as she had eyes only for her love.

Mokuba blinked a couple of times. "Sorry." He was not able to control the red that had spread across his cheeks. "You know I better get going." He was embarrassed not by Anzu's teasing but for his obvious staring.

"I'm use to it," Yuugi smirked. "I apparently have a knack for putting on a show all of the time even when I am off the clock. Come on let's get some lunch upstairs." He stood up and offered his hand to Anzu to help her up, "We can clean this up after we eat."

"What about Bakura and Marik?" Mokuba asked now that it was obvious that he was not going anywhere anytime soon as that had been an informal invitation to lunch.

"Harmless," Yuugi and Anzu said in unison.

The three of them laughed as they left the booth and headed upstairs.


	7. Panic at the Club

**((Enjoy! Please read and review.**

**Yuugi is 25. Marik is dark. Malik is light. All pairings remain the same. Yuugi/Bakura/Marik. Yami/Seto/Jou. Malik/Ryou. Anzu/Mai. Tarouka is Bakura, Marik, and Yuugi's last name.**

**More for personal use: Jack works at the nightclub. Mark works at the pancake place. Sam works at the restaurant.**

****Thank you everyone for reviewing and supporting this fic! *hugs***))**

* * *

><p>"It's not often you two show up during business hours." Yuugi grinned as he slid in between Malik and Ryou. Using the sides of the barstools as steps, he climbed onto the bar. Once safely seated he placed his hands between his legs and leaned forward. "Special occasion?"<p>

"Nah, just wanted to see rich boy swing his junk." Malik slurred. Obviously having had one too many drinks he was not his typical self. After a couple of brief hiccups he was laughing.

"This is why I let the three of you do the drinking and not us," Ryou said with a roll of his eyes. He probably would have found Malik's comment funny had he not been sober. He did want to see what Mokuba was capable of but only because he was having a hard time swallowing the truth of the tale of the employee they had just hired.

Yuugi intentionally over stretched as he reached behind him and felt around the backside of the counter. Successfully finding the beer, he passed them to his friends. "Here Ryou lighten up."

"I'm the designated driver," Ryou, with narrowed eyes, made his protest. Even though he really wanted it, he pushed it back at Yuugi. "And he seriously doesn't need another. He's a total light weight."

"You can crash upstairs or down here- just get wasted and stop being a tight ass," Yuugi winked. "Besides if he gets horny enough you'll need to be a bit loose." He could get away with talking like this because his friends understood he was only playing around.

"Yuugi!" Ryou red in the face quickly looked away.

"I like how he thinks," Malik slurred.

"I bet you do!" Ryou huffed as he crossed his arms. He could not stay mad for long and after a minute or two, he grabbed the beer he had been offered. "Only because you insisted and only because you're bailing us out- you owe us that much as many times as we've had to pick up your drunken asses."

"You've been hanging around us for too long Ryou." Bakura laughed as he wrapped his arms around Yuugi and nuzzled his neck. "Besides if you two go at it like wild rabbits it's free porn for us."

"Bakura!" Ryou nearly spit out the spit of beer he had just taken. After a hard swallow, he once again looked away.

"Poor things as innocent as a new born," Marik teased. "Apparently Bakura forgot to teach you a thing or two." He kissed Bakura then Yuugi before wrapping his arms around his two lovers. "Overheard a few things and couldn't resist joining in."

"Everyone had it wrong back in the day on who was the innocent one;" Malik chuckled, "myself included." He wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist. "Not that I mind."

"Malik you only got educated because you were doubling up with a psychopath." Yuugi smirked as he leaned up and returned Marik's kiss. After a couple of nips his tongue dancing playfully on the other's lips but by no means was he begging to get things going.

"Bakura I don't think you need a free porn show with Yuugi around." Malik took another swallow of his beer.

"So where did you gain your knowledge Yuugi?" Ryou looked curiously at the light turned near as dark as his lovers.

"The llama has more than one impure thought rattling around in his head. Between that and my teenage hormones… it was a wonder we ever got anything accomplished when it came to dueling."

"He should have jumped you while he had the chance." Being intoxicated Malik had no second thought about what he had said. "Now he is just a perverted sore loser."

"We should get Malik drunk more often." Bakura smirked.

"Please don't," Ryou begged.

"I, who was always waiting for the right time, turned him down a number of times. I am glad I did. I really got an eye opener." He used his hand to maneuver Bakura so he could kiss him, tease him much the same way he had Marik.

"And now you're ours," Marik growled playfully but possessively.

"Not that I want to spoil the good mood gents but trouble just walked through the door," Jack said as he handed Yuugi his cowboy hat. "Even if they know who you are still doesn't hurt."

Yuugi sighed as he disentangled himself from his lovers. With a nod of his head, he slid the hat on and fixed his bangs. "I best go find Mokuba and figure something out for him… Otherwise fur is going to hit the ceiling tonight."

"You two enjoy yourselves and try and steer clear of those three." Bakura patted Ryou on the head and both himself and Marik walked away.

Ryou rolled his eyes. He resisted hollering out that he was not a dog and did not need a 'good boy pat on the head'.

Malik stood up and stumbled a bit. He had to use the stool to keep himself steady. Once he was sure of himself he grabbed Ryou's arms and pulled him off his seat, "come on let's go suck face."

"I swear!" Ryou groaned. He would not openly admit that he really liked the idea of making out with Malik in a public place. Normally he would be shy and embarrassed but here were there was little good lightening he did not have a problem.

* * *

><p>"Here, Mokuba," Yugi called as he tossed the "Mask of Zorro" to him. The mask was the only easily accessible disguise he could get his hands on without going upstairs and rummaging around. It worked on the big screen so why not here in a bar only lit by spot and strobe lights- it was not as if the Llama, CEO, or Mutt was going to be able to get that close to the stage or Mokuba to get a really good look at him.<p>

Mokuba with a bit of a fumble caught the mask before it hit the ground. He held the mask up and looked from it to Yuugi. "Sharing your kinks with me?" He asked when he could not come up with no other explanation as to why he would need such a thing.

Yuugi rolled his eyes and laughed, "Just put it on, you're going to need it." Using his thumb, he pointed over his shoulder, towards the door. "At least this way your brother won't know who he's drooling over," a naughty smirk appeared on his face, "great for blackmailing him later."

Mokuba knew Yuugi had a twisted side, after all his lovers not exactly goody-goody, he just never realized that he was this twisted. "That's just wrong," Mokuba laughed as he put the mask on. "How do I look?" He asked after taking a moment to situate it properly on his face.

"Sexy," Yuugi winked. "Now get back to doing what you do best," with that said, he raised his hand and wave good bye before heading off to tend to his own section. He knew Mokuba could handle himself.

* * *

><p>While they tried to find available seating for the three of them, Seto noticed one person wearing what looked to be 'the Mask of Zorro' and another person wearing a cowboy hat. "I thought this was an adult night club not a kid's entertainment place." He gave one of his 'I have the upper hand' smirks.<p>

"Even adults like to loosen up and have a little fun," one of the dancers chuckled. "They don't restrict their dancers," he said more seriously. "Now if you gents are looking for a table I've got one open but you best hurry," he winked. He strutted a bit as headed over towards the section he was tending.

"Everyone has their kinks. I think it would be an interesting concept," Jou smirked. He would not mind an occasional game of roll play in the bedroom but his lovers, who were generally always in a hurry, were not much into it.

"He's new." Yami glanced at the masked man, currently dancing on stage. He noticed from the few times he had come previously that he had moves similar to Yuugi's. He told himself that he was just over thinking things because there was only so much you could do with a pole as a partner- this showed how little he knew.

"Not like we come often," Seto said as he sat down at the offered table. It was not as close to the stage as he would have liked but it would do.

"When there are twenty others just like this one why do we come?" Jou did not have as much of an obsession over Yuugi like his lovers so he was a bit on the clueless side of things. To him one sexy piece of ass was as good as the next- the face did not matter that much to him because he was not taking them home.

"You won't find another bar quite like this one," the man from earlier said as he sat on the edge of the table. "What can I get for you three gents? You're all looking a bit uptight."

Seto gritted his teeth. Who was this person to tell him he looked uptight. He refrained from saying anything because he did not want to be kicked out of the bar. He rambled off what he wanted to drink and how he wanted it- his two lover's doing the same.

Yami watched as Seto got up and made a beeline for the bathroom. He suspected that their lover had left to collect himself. Lately he noticed that more and more Seto was on a short fuse- their relationship along with it as well was on a short fuse. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

Jou rubbed Yami on the back. He was entirely clueless on what to do and how to salvage a failing relationship. They each seemed to have something going for them right now and none of it involved the other. Nothing like Yuugi's relationship where the entire household worked towards a common goal. He a couple of times wanted to suggest therapy but decided against it knowing the Seto was too proud a man to admit failure.

Yami gave a small smile when he felt Jou's touch. They had come to enjoy the evening. He drew in a deep breath and sat back and relaxed.

* * *

><p>"Fancy meeting you here." Yuugi chuckled as he looked into the mirror and saw Seto standing behind him. He was not startled in the least bit.<p>

"It is the men's room," Seto motioned to the room at large to prove his point.

"Captain Obvious as always," Yuugi smirked as he turned to face Seto. "But, I know you. You don't do anything without a reason. So, let's just cut the chase and get to the point. You've got about ten seconds."

Seto growled. "It's all fucked up because of you!"

Yuugi put his hands on his hips, "because of me?" He rolled his eyes.

"Is it a fucking crime I want him happy," Seto growled. "You make him happy." Feeling defeated he threw his hands up in the air. "It's all I can focus on because it is all he wants."

"You're in denial. You lust just as much after me as he does. You just cover it up by saying it is about his happiness." Yuugi was refereeing back to the day at the peer. The day when Seto had tried to force himself on Yuugi- only if he had complied would Seto keep Yuugi's alternate life a secret.

Seto's fist made quick contact with the paper towel dispenser. "I don't fucking want you. I want him. Always have," He growled.

"You both fucked up a good thing. If the both of you would just stop lusting so heavily, on what you cannot have, you might be able to find the light at the end of the tunnel and fix your fucked up relationship. You three had to have something going for you back then."

Seto straightened up and took a couple of deep breaths. This meeting had gone nothing like he intended.

"The first step is admitting you have a problem," Yuugi sighed as he straightened his hat. "Go home and make love to each other and not me." With that, said he left the bathroom. He almost felt sorry for the CEO. However, after Yami's betrayal he could not find it in him. Fur had hit the fan already and Mokuba was not even the cause of it.

Seto with a dumbfounded expression watched Yuugi leave the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Marik questioned as he wrapped strong arms around his lover. He knew Yuugi could take care of himself when it came to the Llama or the CEO but it was still mentally taxing on him.<p>

With a nod Yuugi melted into his lover's embrace.

"Bakura's at the bar with a beer at the ready," Marik smirked.

"Isn't he always," Yuugi laughed. "It is his job after all." He turned around and stuck his tongue out playfully.

"You and your spunk and valid points." Marik out of the corner of his eye noticed the door opening. Knowing that only Seto was inside he decided to distract Yuugi. He tilted Yuugi's hat, not caring if it messed up his hair. He looked into his eyes before kissing him passionately.

Yuugi was quick to reciprocate. "Keep that up and I'll drag you two upstairs." He winked before Marik towards the bar.

Marik laughed. "Any time- any place."


	8. The 'Mutt' Shows Up

**((Enjoy! Please read and review.**

**Yuugi is 25. Marik is dark. Malik is light. All pairings remain the same. Yuugi/Bakura/Marik. Yami/Seto/Jou. Malik/Ryou. Anzu/Mai. Tarouka is Bakura, Marik, and Yuugi's last name.**

**More for personal use: Jack works at the nightclub. Mark works at the pancake place. Sam works at the restaurant.**

**Notes: This chapter started out like I had invissioned but then took on a life of its own... It has not been combed over for errors (I thought you would rather have it the way it is given the long wait).  
><strong>

****Thank you everyone for reviewing and supporting this fic! *hugs***))**

* * *

><p>"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Yuugi hollered in hushed tones. Just because the persistent knocking had woke him up did not mean that it had to wake up the rest of the house. Knowing that he would not be able to find his pants fast enough to end the annoying knocking he grabbed a pillow off of the sofa on his way to the door. "It's," he glanced at the clock, "ten in the fucking am," he nearly tore the door of the hinges in frustration as he opened it, "what the fuck do you want?"<p>

"Little hard to take you serious there," Jou said as he quickly took in the others appearance. He wanted the other to still consider him as a friend however, given the past few years, he knew that the other would not agree to it so easily.

Yuugi huffed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You want me to wear pants," he narrowed his eyes, "try calling next time. So, what the fuck do you want?" He stood aside so the other could come in. Even if they were not on the best of terms with one another, the last thing he wanted to do was have a conversation on the porch when all he had to cover up with was a pillow.

Jou understood the anger his friend's voice held. He knew that the Yuugi saw it as he had taken away the love of his life. It did not matter now that he had moved on and was considerably happier. "I'm done with them. I just can't take it anymore." He was half-relieved that he had gotten to say that. "You know I could handle them fawning over you but the moment they start moaning your name instead of mine is where I draw the line-"

"And, other than them fantasying about me to get off, what does this have to do with me?" Yuugi plopped himself down on the right hand side of the sofa. He carefully kept his pillow in place. "Because the way I see it, you got what you deserve."

"That's just a bit harsh," Jou frowned. "To answer your question- Not much I guess." He sat on the opposite side of his friend. Feeling as though he had stepped into the lions den, he could not relax as easily as the other could. "I just don't have anywhere to go unless you count the street. I could maybe afford a hotel for a night or two."

"You're ma-," Yuugi caught himself knowing that the three were not married or bonded in any way, "together as a couple. His money is your money. Just as your money is his money. A relationship is a team effort and no one should like for anything." He put his elbow on the back of the sofa and rested his head in his hand.

"I don't want anything to do with his money. I'm a bar tender down the road. That little bit I make could not even pay the electric bill. I think it ends up going to groceries or some crap like that." Jou out of frustration ran both sets of fingers through his hair before he put his face in his hands. He was slightly hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees. He was starting to wonder if this was a bad idea. "Can I please stay here?" He had to ask it before he lost his nerve.

Yuugi stared at Jou blankly for a minute. "I guess," he said before the silence became to think and blanketed the room. "Don't expect this to change much between us. I still think you should have kept your dick in your pants." With that said, he stood up. "I'm going back to bed. Don't worry, everything gets wiped down frequently."

Jou tried to not have any sort of expression on his face after Yuugi mentioned that the place was wiped down frequently. Even if he were sure he would find out why eventually, he really did not want to know. "Thanks," he gave a small smile. "I'd hug yah but, well," he motioned to the other and his lack of attire.

"I suggest you get some sleep while you can. We tend to do things ass backwards around here."

* * *

><p>"He sleeps more soundly than you do Marik," Bakura snickered as he kicked the back of the sofa. "Might just have to tip the sofa and roll him off onto the floor."<p>

"That's a tempting idea," Marik grinned, "however; I believe our lover might not find it as funny as we do." He nipped playfully at the other's bottom lip before licking it. "Speaking of which where do you think he has run off to?"

"I'm getting dinner started," Yuugi called from the kitchen. "Turn him into a whip cream poodle or dump him on the floor for all I care. After all, he is the brave soul that thought to fall that soundly asleep in our home."

"Tease," Bakura said as he returned the same affections Marik had given. "His home now too," he mumbled against the others lips. "Fuck turning him into a whip cream poodle, I wanna turn you into one."

"That would be the best after dinner dessert," Marik managed to say before pushing the other's lips apart and starting a war. In an attempt to get the advantage of the situation, he pushed Bakura against the back of the sofa.

"Save the show for me later boys," Yuugi teased as he came into the living room, he's not man enough to handle the two of you." He was wearing a pair of very well worn jeans that hung on his hips. He put most of his weight on his right as he put his hands on his hips. "Besides, I don't like sharing."

"Spunk," Bakura chuckled as he walked over to Yuugi. "Rah those jeans. I could fuck you right now," he growled into the other's ear. To emphasize his point he firmly gripped the others hips and crashed their groins together.

"If Jou stays here he is so gonna get a show on more than one occasion," Marik laughed as he came up behind Yuugi. He rubbed himself against Yuugi's ass as he nibbled on his ear.

Yuugi's senses were suddenly overloaded, his vision went fuzzy. He was not use to having to halt anything that was started. The way he saw it he really should not have to now, especially if Jou was sleeping as soundly as they said he was just moments ago. "Fuck," he moaned and started to rub himself against his two lovers.

* * *

><p>"You guys cook," Jou said in amazement as he sat down at the table. The spaghetti and garlic bread smelled and looked delicious. His mouth was already watering. Sure, at the mansion, they had a cook and everything came out great but that was kinda like eating out every night. There was something about a home cooked meal.<p>

"It is a half and half thing." Yuugi could not help but to find amusement in Jou. He knew the other liked food but he had almost forgotten just how much. "We are by no means five star chefs."

"Kinda tired of five star meals myself," Jou smiled and scooped out some spaghetti. "It is like eating out every night. Just not the same as a home cooked meal." He himself knew little about cooking and seldom ventured into the over-sized kitchen.

"I'm not one to forgive and forget. I've gotten the forget part down just not the former. Nevertheless, look, that joint you bar tend at doesn't have shit on us. Drop them and you can help us." Bakura said as he scooped some spaghetti onto his plate.

"Earn your rent." Marik added before Jou could think they had gone soft. "We've already got that raven haired runt working for us. Piss the rich fucker off more by you working for us. You would be kinda doing us a favor." He smirked.

"Mokuba works for you?" Jou was thankful he had not started eating yet because he would have surely spit his dinner out at hearing that one. "Please tell me he mops the floors or something." He was having a hard time imagining him doing anything else.

"Guess the cats out of the bag on that one," Yuugi laughed, "and after we worked so hard to keep him under wraps." He dished himself out some spaghetti. "Well, he does help mop the floors at the end of the night."

"He does what Yuugi does. Not that I'd tell him to his face but he's not half bad." Marik commented as he stabbed a meatball. "Says that he's admired Yuugi from afar for some time and that is where he got the idea to start dancing. Some crap like that. He's not too keen on his brother knowing but at the same time doesn't really give a fuck about what he thinks."

"Wow. That's a lot to wrap my mind around." Jou shook his head as if he was trying to shake the very thought. "I haven't been at that job for too long so I guess it wouldn't be that big of a loss to drop them." He took a small bite of the spaghetti. "I've been doing that sorta work though since I graduated high school," he felt the need to add so they did not think him incompetent.

"Then it's settled." Yuugi broke his piece of bread in half and ran it through the sauce on his plate. "If this is a long term thing we should look into figuring out a way to make him a room. That whole sofa thing, well," he gave his two lovers a look and grinned.

"The living room is big enough that we could take half of it and make it into a room. Or else we have space on the back of the property that we could build something. After all, even after we buy a vacation home we will still have plenty left over because what we were investing in was going to cost us twice as much and we already have that saved. Besides, after Jou moves out that stand alone could come in handy later for when we have guests over." Bakura mused aloud.

"Just do us a favor Jou. Keep your dick where it belongs. Okay?" Marik tapped his fork on the edge of the plate. "I don't want you and Yuugi getting to be best of friends again and then you go and fuck things up again by you doing the Llama and the CEO."

"Marik!" Yuugi threw part of his bread at him and laughed. "Love you." He gave him his best innocent look.

"I'd do Boy Scouts honor but I was never one," Jou said truthfully. "Seriously, I don't plan on having any relapses. I'm totally done. Hearing them moaning Yuugi's name made my stomach churn. No offense to you two. You two should be." He decided to shut up there before he embarrassed himself.

"You're turning a bit red there," Bakura laughed.


	9. A Drink With Friends

**((Enjoy! Please read and review.**

**Yuugi is 25. Marik is dark. Malik is light. **

**All pairings remain the same:  
>YuugiBakura/Marik. **Tarouka is Bakura, Marik, and Yuugi's last name.**  
>YamiSeto/Jou. Jou is no longer in a relationship with Seto and Yami. **Malik/Ryou. Anzu/Mai. **  
><strong>

**More for personal use: Jack works at the nightclub. Mark works at the pancake place. Sam works at the restaurant.**

**Notes: I sat on this chapter for a while since it was mostly filler. Sorry for the delay. I'll try and have a more purposeful chapter up soon!  
><strong>

**Dedication: I'm dedicating this chapter to calleyrose!  
><strong>

****Thank you everyone for reviewing and supporting this fic! *hugs***))**

* * *

><p>Not only was it the end of the evening but it was the end of another workweek.<p>

As Yuugi stretched the length of himself, Jou stole a quick look. He was still amazed at how much his friend had changed over the years. Transformed would have been the better word. He was not short anymore, mater of fact almost taller than himself. Nothing baby about him, nice ass and a chiseled chest. He was certainly some of the better eye candy he had seen in a while. He had picked a good choice of profession.

"You keep giving him the once over and he'll start expecting tips," Jack chuckled.

Color spread across Jou's face and towards the upper part of his ears. "I would think after living with them for a couple weeks it wouldn't faze me." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He was mentally kicking himself for being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Just picture Yuugi wearing your grandma's dress," Mokuba proud of his suggestion, smirked.

"Why exactly are we picturing me in an old ladies dress?" Yuugi asked having come in towards the end of the conversation. He was currently pulling on his shirt, not bothering with the buttons.

"Who cares you could make even rags look sexy." Bakura growled possessively as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I'll drink to that," Marik said as he sat down some beers on the table that they had left the chairs down.

"You keep that up Bakura and I'm sure my friend won't be wearing anything," Jou chuckled as he picked up one of the beers.

"Then you'd really have something to look at," Jack wink and nudged Jou's side.

"Hey!" Jou was redder than any strawberry could ever hope to be.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. It is the business we are in." Mokuba said nonchalantly rolling his shoulders. He grabbed one of the beers and took a swallow. "And, Jou I haven't blushed like that since I was sixteen."

"I'm not blushing like some school girl!" Jou huffed.

"You saying that proves that you're guilty." Mokuba laughed.

Yuugi was not paying attention to the mini squabble. He was too busy rubbing his ass againt Bakura's groin while kissing Marik. If anyone was paying attention to them it would be evident that the make-out session was getting pretty hot and heavy, their moaning was a dead giveaway.

"Jou you won't be a blushing school girl for much longer if you keep hanging around with these three," Jack laughed. They were reaching the level were you could not ignore them. It did not bother Jack like it might someone else because he was use to it. There was hardly ever a moment were they were not pretending to be rabbits.

Mokuba cleared his throat and nudged Yuugi. "Keep that up and you'll have more than you bargained for."

Yuugi glanced at Mokuba and pouted. "Your just jealous," he stuck his tongue out playfully. "And, what are you saying? We make you three so horny you, Jou, and Jack gonna have a go on our floor." He motioned to the floor, "trust me honey when I say it isn't anything we haven't already done."

"TMI!" Jou's face was finally returning to a normal color until that comment. It was suddenly cherry red again. He threw his hands up defensively and waved them about in front of him. "And, I'm keeping my dick where it belongs… in my pants."

"That's gross Yuugi!" Mokuba's eyes went cross. "I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere my brother's been." He shivered. Just that thought made him want to toss his cookies. He glanced at Jou, "No offense to you or him but… no." He shivered again.

Yuugi laughed.

"Yuugi's spunk strikes again!" Bakura laughed and smacked his lover on his ass.

"Hey!" Yuugi laughed.

"He isn't saying anything that isn't true." Marik pointed out. He winked and leaned into Yuugi so he could get to Bakura. He gave his other lover a quick kiss.

Being sandwiched between his two lovers caused Yuugi to moan.

"You couldn't offend me if you tried Jou. Not trying to sound slutty but I've been around the block a few times." Mokuba did his best to ignore the three that looked like they were fixing to go at it, at any moment.

Jou turned even redder. "So, who's ready to go and grab a bite to eat?" He was hoping to quickly change the topic before the three he was currently staying with lost any clothing. Not that it would take much effort to get Yuugi undressed considering his shirt was still unbuttoned and his pants hung loosely on his hips.

"Okay," Yuugi stuck his tongue out playfully. He knew exactly what Jou was up to. "I know the perfect place to go at this hour."

"Pancakes?" Jack asked with a grin.

Yuugi nodded his head. He reluctantly slid off his lovers lap. When he saw the both of them pout, he leaned in and whispered, "We could always let Jou drive and we'll take the back seat."

That got Bakura and Marik's attention.

"I'm not going to ask," Jou said when he saw the look on their faces. "Is there a corner store near this place that serves pancakes?"

"Yeah, why?" Yuugi asked as he buttoned up his shirt.

"I need to pick up some earplugs because I have a feeling I'm going to need them."

They all laughed.

Jou went to grab a dishtowel so that he could clean off the table.

Mokuba had already started clearing the table the moment pancakes were mentioned.

They all flipped their chairs and put them on the table.

"Here Jou," Yuugi tossed the keys to their SUV, "you drive."


End file.
